Dimitri to the rescue
by bradhig
Summary: Dimitri and Anastasia end up at the Ipatiev House with the rest of Anastasia's family. When Dimitri is released by the Bolsheviks and overhear them talking about something about to happen will he leave quietly or try to save Anastasia and her family
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri to the rescue.

part 1 introduction

by

based on Anastasia from 20th century Fox.

Author's note.

Anastasia and Dimitri are grown up and with the family at the Ipatiev house in 1918.

Dimitri didn't not like this place at all. The Bolsheviks called it The House of Special Purpose and there was only one special purpose Dimitri could think of and he wasn't telling anyone even Anastasia over fear the family might panic. Ever since the Abdication of Nicholas the second things had been bad for everyone. Dimitri was one of the few loyal servants that followed the family to Tobolsk and finally to Yekaterinburg. He was in the hallway when Anastasia headed into the bathroom and a guard started to follow her. Dimitri grabbed the guard ,knocked him down ,and shut the bathroom door.

"Pervert! Have you ever heard of privacy? ',Dimitri said.

"We have to follow them for security reasons. ",the guard said.

"Ah Hah and I am the czar of Russia. You Bolsheviks lie worse then Lenin himself. ',Dimitri said.

"The commandant will hear of this. ",the guard said as he stormed off.

Anastasia came out and looked at Dimitri. She like her sisters was dressed in simple maid gowns and her hair was short due to the girls suffering from the measles in 1917. She wore a white blouse and a black skirt.

"Thanks Dimitri. Those Bolsheviks are such babies. ",Anastasia said.

"Dimitri! The commandant wants to see you now. ",another guard said.

Dimitri followed the guard to the commandant's office. Inside Yakov Yurovsky the commandant was sitting at his desk smoking a drag and with his feet up.

"Hello Dimitri again. ",Yurovsky said.

"Hello Yurovsky. ",Dimitri answered.

"You have been quite a shbivzik lately. ",Yurovsky said.

"People called Anastasia that. ',Dimitri said.

"You knocked a guard following Anastasia into the bathroom. ",Yurovsky said.

"The girls deserve privacy. You follow them into the bathroom , put them through those awful searches everyday even thou they never leave the house or go outside the fence , and the men are always drunk on duty. ",Dimitri said.

"If they were imperial guards they would have been dismissed or imprisoned. ",Dimitri said.

"They are Bolsheviks who will help bring about a fair and free Russia. ",Yurovsky said.

"Leave the former grand duchesses alone. They lost their titles when their father abdicated last year. They have committed no crimes against the state. Any charges you people have brought up against the girls and Alexei are false. ",Dimitri said.

"They are criminals and you are becoming one by inferring with my men. Leave them alone or else. ",Yurovsky said.

"Or what you will kill me? ",Dimitri asked.

"Maybe or imprison you elsewhere. ",Yurovsky said.

"Go and remember what I said. ",Yurovsky continued.

Dimitri left the office and headed to the living room where the family was sitting.

"What was that about Dimitri?",Anastasia asked.

"Yurovsky was upset about me pulling that guard out of the bathroom. He threatened me to stop harassing his men. ",Dimitri explained.

"He threatened to have me imprisoned. ",Dimitri continued.

"That is crazy. You are already imprisoned with us. ",Alexandra said.

'I didn't have to come along. I could have stayed back at the Catherine Palace. ",Dimitri said.

"We are glad you came Dimitri. ",Maria said.

"Thanks guys. ",Dimitri said.

Dimitri got up and headed for his room. He Whispered something in Anestassia's ear.

"Meet me downstairs tonight at nine in the room in front of the storeroom. ",Dimitri whispered.

Later that night Anastasia sneaked downstairs to the cellar where Dimitri was waiting. She didn't notice that Tatiana was following her.

"Anastasia I may have found a way to get us out of here. ",Dimitri said as he and Anastasia held hands and drew close.

Tatiana stood in the door watching. Dimitri put his arm around Anastasia.

"Do you mean all of us? ",Anastasia asked.

"I mean the two of us. It would too hard trying to get eight people out of here. ",Dimitri answered.

"I can't leave my family. ",Anastasia said.

"Your in danger here. I don't believe they will let any of you live for much longer. ",Dimitri said.

"I can't live and let them die. ",Anastasia sad.

"I love you and don't want to lose you Anastasia. ",Dimitri said.

"Come on kiss him. ",Tatiana whispered to herself.

"I love you Dimitri. ",Anastasia said.

Their lips drew close ,but Dimitri pushed Anastasia's face away from him.

"I can't. Grand Duchesses don't marry kitchen boys. ",Dimitri said sadly.

"Ugh ",groaned Tatiana.

Anastasia heard her sister in the door. She and Dimitri split. Anastasia turned to face her sister.

"Tatiana! What are you doing here? ",Anastasia asked.

"What? You think I don't know about you two or that dance you have back after that ball in 1916?",Tatiana answered as she came forward.

"You saw that? ",Dimitri said.

"Yes I have known about you guys for a long time. ",Tatiana said.

Back in 1916 Anastasia is wearing a yellow dress with a light blue ribbon around her waist , a yellow Kokoshnik with diamonds , and a blue ribbon in her hair. She had told Dimitri to meet her in the ballroom after a ball had ended. Tatiana held behind a door frame wearing all her finery and was watching everything. Dimitri came in wearing his green vest ,light green shirt ,white undershirt ,and brown pants. He approached Anastasia standing in the middle of the room.

"Dance with me Dimitri. ",Anastasia said.

"Dancing bears ,painted wings. Things I almost remember. ",sang Anastasia.

They danced for a while and drew close afterword.

"I love you Anastasia. ",Dimitri said.

"I love you to. ",Anastasia said.

They started to kiss and Dimitri stopped them.

"Grand Duchesses don't marry kitchen boys. ",Dimitri said and then he left.

"Rats!",Tatiana said to herself.

Tatiana slipped away quietly.

"You should tell mom and dad your in love. ",Tatiana said.

"They won't like it and would send me away. ',Dimitri replied.

"They can't send anyone anywhere right now. If you don't tell them tomorrow morrning I will. ",Tatiana said.

"Alright we will. ",Anastasia said.

They left the cellar and headed to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri to the rescue.

part 2 escape

by

based on Anastasia from 20th century Fox.

Author's note.

The story is based on Leonid Sednew a real life kicthen boy who travled with the Romanov's to Yekaterinburg and was spared hours before the execution of the Romanov family.

The next morning Dimitri approached the family in the living room. Anastasia turned to her parents.

"Momma and pappa there is something I want to tell you. ",Anastasia started.

"I have been in love with Dimitri for some time. I would like to marry him. ",Anastsia said.

"I knew something was going on with you two for a long time. You were always getting into trouble together. ",Alexandra said.

"The kitchen boy? Who would have thought. ",Olga said.

"He saved my life. When Rasputin tried to drag me into the river the night of the seize. He kicked him back and I escaped. ",Anastasia said.

"He saved you and me on the Rus remember when that guard tried to rape us and Dimitri punched him out cold? ",Maria said.

"Yes he was drunk and carrying a vodka bottle. ",Anastasia said.

"I would grant you a title if I was still the czar. ",Nicholas said.

"Thanks your highness for your approval. I was afraid you would not like me. ",Dimitri answered.

"I just feel I won't be there to give away the bride. ",Nicholas said sadly.

"Why? ",Dimitri asked.

"Even if we get out of here I would be lucky to make it out of Russia alive. ",Nicholas answered.

"I see. ",Dimitri said.

Dimitri left with his head held a little higher. They ate dinner together later that day. A guard came looking for Dimitri.

"Dimitri the commandant wants to see you. ",the guard ordered.

"what now? I am coming.",Dimitri said.

Yurovsky was waiting for Dimitri outside his office.

"Dimitri I have good news for you. You are being released. ",Yurovsky said.

"Released? Why?",Dimitri asked.

"Your services are no longer needed. Two of my men will take you to the train station and put you on a train to Moscow. ",Yurovsky answered.

"What about the other servants? Are they being released? ",Dimitri asked.

"No We still have need of them. ",Yurovsky answered.

"I would like to make a request. Can Anastasia Romanov come with me? ',Dimitri asked.

"I am afraid not. It's for her own safety. ",Yurovsky answered.

"Alright then how soon until I leave? ',Dimitri asked.

"Right now. My men are waiting outside by the truck. ",Yurovsky answered.

Dimitri followed Yurovsky throught the house and stopped in the living room where the family was.

"They have released me. I don't know why. ",Dimitri said.

"Where are they sending you?",Anastasia asked.

"Moscow on a train. Goodbye ",Dimitri said.

He went outside and got into a truck beside two men in the front seat. They passed through the gate and started for the train station. One of the men wast drunk he was Ivan. Vlad was driving. The trunk had a canopy over the back.

"What's with the acid? ",Ivan said

"Acid? ",Dimitri said.

"To clean weapons. ",Vlad said.

"Your lucky kid. It's gonna get messy tonight. ",Ivan said.

They reached the train station and got out. The trio headed inside and Vlad bought a ticket for Dimitri. Then they heaeed to the train. Vlad headed Dimitri his ticket.

"Here you go. One ticket to Moscow. "Vlad said.

"Do you think the family will be released soon?",Dimitri asked.

"There is a chance they may be released soon. '.Vlad answeered.

"So long. I hope to see the others real soon. ",Dimitri said as he boarded the train.

Dimitri watched as the two men left and brought the truck next to a boxcar. Dimitri got off the opposite side of the train. He then hid behind a boxcar and watched the men.

"Why do we need acid anyway? I thought we were going to the burn the bodies (hicup)}",Ivan said.

The train began to leave the station.

"Yurovsky wants to pour acid on some bodies to make them harder to identify and then burn them. ",Vlad said.

"Bodies? This doesn't sound good. ",Dimitri said to himself.

"Who did you get as your target Vlad. (hicup)? I got Anastasia Romanov. ",Ivan asked.

"I got Tatiana. The commandant choose the former czar and the heir for himself. Well rank has it's privileges ",Vlad said.

"No their gonna kill the family. I have to get back and warn them. ",Dimitri said.

The men loaded drums of acid into the back of the truck and then they get in it. Dimtri waited until the truck turned around and started away. He caught up to it and quietly climbed into the back. Dimitri looked out the back at the star filled sky as he waited to return to the house. Sometime later the truck backed up beside the Ipatiev House and stopped. Dimitri looked out and waited for the guards to leave. When the coast was clear he headed downstairs and into the first room on his left. He was two rooms away from the cellar. Dimitri closed the door and began planning his next move. When he tried to leave his hiding place there were guard outside on both sides preventing him from reaching the upper level of the house. An houe passed and Dimitri looked out of his hidding place. He saw the family being led by the commandant past his room and then they entered the cellar. Dimitri waited until he saw the commandant leave the cellar. When he started out of his hidding place he saw all the guards in the next room being briefed by the commandant. He was forced to return to his hidding place. Dimitri looked out again and saw the guards enter the cellar. He headed towards the cellar hoping to stop them. He reached the cellar door and opened it. The commandant was reading the death sentence to the family.

"In view of the fact that your relatives continue to attack Soviet Russia the Ural Committee has decided to execute you. ",Yurovsky said.

"What WHat? ",Nicholas replied. "You know not what you do. ",Nicholas said to the guards as he looked at his family.

Yurovsky pulled out his gun and fired at the former czar sending him to the floor. Soon the other guards formed a killing rank and started firing. Anastasia fainted in the back.

Dimitri screamed "NOOOOO!" and charged into the guards in front of him.

He knocked three of them down and then turned to the commandant. Dimitri threw a punch right into Yurovsky's face and knocked him out cold.

"Take that you scumbag! ",Dimitri shouted.

"Come on you guys fight back or die! ",Dimitri shouted at the family.

"Dimitri why did you come back? ",Ivan Khanritonov asked.

"I heard the guards talking about burning bodies. It's a trap all along. ",Dimitri said.

Dimitri punched another guard who was about to fire at Olga. He barely missed her head. He was trying to break the killing rank as best as he could. Tatiana had enough and so did Olga. Tatiana kicked a squating guard in the head and knocked him down.

"Why you dirty Bolsheivk! ",Olga said as she kicked a guard in the groin.

Maria was trying to get the door to the storeroom open ,but it was locked. Dimitri noticed her in the corner. He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to Maria.

"Here use this and pick the lock. Get that door open hurry!",Dimitri shouted.

Maria took the little lockpick he made out of a busted hairpin and used countless times to sneak around the Alexandar Palace. Alexei Krupp a footmen who had been with the family for a long time and Ivan Khanitonov a cook who Dimitri knew were both fighting the guards. Dimitri went to find Alexei Romanov. He found the boy on the floor with blood coming out of his chest. Dimitri felt his wrist and then was no pulse.

"He's dead. Those monsters got him. ",Dimitri cried.

THe room filled with smoke from the shooting and it became hard to see.

"Dimitri! You have to get the grand duchesses out of here. They are still alvve. Don't woory about us ,just save the girls. ",Ivan said and then he took a bullet in the chest and fell. Dimitri noticed that the girls never seemed to get hurt no matter how many bullets hit them. Something was protecting them ,but what? Maria got the storeroom door open.

"The door is opened. ",Maria shouted.

"Into the storeroom now girls. Hurry!",shouted Dimitri.

Olga,Tatiana, and Maria ran into the storeroom. Dimitri was looking for Anastasia. He saw her laying unconscious by the back wall. Dimitri picked up Anastasia and headed for the door. Suddenly he felt a pain in his left shoulder and blood began to trickle down his vest. He kept going and ran into the storeroom. Maria slammed the door shut and locked.

"Barricade the door now! ",Dimitri shouted.

Olga and Maria stacked boxes and pushed a statue in front of the storeroom door.

"Dimitri you have been shot. Let me look at it. ",Tatiana said.

"It's not bad. Look Anastasia got shot in her left leg. ",Dimitri said.

Tatiana found some old clothes and made bandages out of some.

"Could you undo your shirt little so I can treat the wound? ",Tatiana asked.

Dimitri unbuttoned the top of his shirt and opened it. The wound was on his left shoulder near where his arm met his torso. Tatiana checked it and then bandaged it.

"It's a flesh wound. Good thing you had three layers of clothing on or it might have penatrated. ",Tatiana said.

Olga lifted up Anastasia's skirt and looked at the wound on her leg.

"IT ricochetted off her leg. She will live. ",Olga said.

"How do you guys know how to treat wounds? ",Dimitri asked.

"Olga and I served as nurses on the front lines during the war in Europe. ",Tatiana said.

"So that's why you two were away soo long in 1915. ",Dimitri said.

Anastasia woke up and looked around.

"Dimitri! They said you left on a train. ",Anastasia said.

"I heard them talking about burning bodies and who was to shoot who so I came back and tried to stop it. I was too late. Everyone else is dead. ",Dimitri explained.

Anastasia stood up and noticed the bandage on her leg.

"Owwww! Did I get shot? ",Anastasia asked.

"Yes you did. It is not bad and you can still walk. Dimitri carried you out of the cellar a while you were out. ",Olga explained.

"Thanks Dimitri when we get out of here remind me to thank you. ",Anastasia said.

"Just how do we get out? ".Maria asked.

They looked around the storeroom. The window on the right side by the door was blocked by boxes stacked along the wall. The window at the back of the room was clear.

"Try to get that window open Anastasia. ",Dimitri pointed to the window.

The group stacked a few boxes up to reach the window and Anastasia starting unlocking it. She soon had it unlocked. When Anastasia tried to climb through it her skirt got caught on the bars.

"My skirt is caught. If I keep going it will rip. ",Anastasia said.

Anastasia climbed down. Yurovsky woke up and surveyed the cellar.

"Where did the grand duchesses go? ",Yurovsky asked his men.

"That kitchen boy and the girls ran into the storeroom. One of them picked the lock. ",Vlad said.

Yurovsky pulled out the keys to the house and tried to open the door ,but it wouldn't move.

"The little creeps blocked it! Break it down! ",Yurovsky ordered.

Several guards ran into the door and pushed it. THe door didn't move. Inside the storeroom the group could hear the guards hitting the door.

"Their trying to break the door down. We can't get through the window or our skirts will rip.",Anastasia said.

"Then take off your skirts. ",Dimitri said.

"Really? ",said Anastasia with her hands on her hips.

"He's right we have no other choice. Dimitri you go first and we will hand out our skirts to you. ",Tatiana said.

Dimitri climbed through window and stood outside the house looking towards the front door. He looked around the corner and saw guards near the cellar window. Then the girls headed their black skirts out the window. Dimitri picked them up. One by one the grand duchesses climbed out of the storeroom window and stood up. Once all four were out they stood near Dimitri.

"Where are our skirts Dimitri?",Tatiana asked.

"A guaard chased me off and took them. Your going to have to run through town skirtless. ",Dimitri said.

"I'm cold ",groaned Maria.

"I can warn you up. ",Dimitri said.

"Don't you even try. If you even try to deflower me or my sisters I will make it so you can't ever have children. ",Tatiana said.

Anastasia noticed something about Dimitri. He seemed balky around the chest. She pulled his shirt out and then the skirts fell out.

"Dimitri!",the girls shouted all at once and then they slapped him. The girls put their skirts back on.

Just then the guards enterd the storeroom.

"They have gone out the window. After them !",a guard shouted.

"Head for the gate now!",Tatiana shoutted.

They ran to the gate and opened it. The group headed on to the street.

"Now where do we go? ",Olga asked.

"To the train station. We have to get out of town. ",Dimitri said.

"I know the way there. Follow me. ",Dimitri said.

They ran through the streets and after awhile they reached the train station tired, and wore out. They all grapped their ankles.

"How do we pay for tickets? ",Maria asked.

"I can handle that. While I was fighting the guards I swiped some rubles from them. ",Dimitri said as he pulled out lots of money from his pockets.

They reached the ticket window. Dimitri went up to buy tickets.

"WHere is the next train heading? ",Dimitri asked the clerk.

"To St. Petersburg. ",the clerk answered.

"I need five tickets to St. Petersburg. ",Dimitri said as he handed the money to the clerk.

"Here you go five tickets to St. Petersburg. ",the clerk said as he handed the tickets to Dimitri.

Dimitri gave each girl a ticket and they didn't wait long until a train pulled into the station. They hurried on board and sat down in a compartment.

"I hope this train leaves soon. ",Olga said.

They watched as other people got off and on the train.

"What's taking soo long? Those guards could catch us here. ",Anastasia said.

They watched for the guards. The train began to move and pick up speed. Soon it left Yekaterinburg. THe conductor came by and punched the tickets and then left.

"Where do we go once we reach St. Petersburg? Every Bolsheivk in Russia is going to be looking for us.",Olga said.

"I believe we should leave Russia. It won't be safe for us anywhere here.",Tatiana said.

"Maybe we should visit grandma in Paris. ",Anastasia said.

"Anastasia you are right. We will go to grandma in Paria. It's not going to be easy to get out of Russia. ",Tatiana said.

Tatiana sat by the window with Olga beside her. Anastasia sat opposite Tatiana with Dimitri beside her and Maria beside him.

"Vlad might be able to help us. He is a member of the imperial court and lives near St. Petersburg. ',Dimitri said.

Tatiana kissed Dimitri on the cheak.

"That's for saving us. ",Tatiana said.

"Tanya! ",sreamed Anastasia.

"That's it. We will use our nicknames until we get out of Russia. ",Tatiana said.

"Olya ,Masha, and Nastenka will be your names. ",Tatiana said.

"What about Anya? I used to call her that all the time in the palace. ",Dimitri asked.

"No I want to use Nastenka so people can't come up with OTMA. ",Anastasia said.

"Okay your Nastenka. ",Dimitri said.

"Let's get some sleep. Don't you guys try anything Nastenka and Dimitri your not married yet. ',Tatiana said.

"Yes goveness. ',Anastasia said.

They all went to sleep. Dimitri had saved them from the cellar yet they still had to reach St. Petersburg.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri to the rescue.

part 3 rumors

by

based on Anastasia from 20th century Fox.

Anastasia sleep with her head on Dimitri's shoulder. Olga,Tatiana, and Maria slept by themselves. They had escaped from Yekaterinburg a day ago. Now they were running like fugitives in their own country. They woke up to the sunlight shinning in the window.

"I expected to wake up in that awful house. ",Anastasia said.

"Be glad your not there anymore. ",Maria said.

"We need to get something to eat. ",Olga said.

"Maybe it's not a good idea for all four of you to be seen together. ",Dimitri said.

"Why? No one knows who we are. ",Tatiana asked.

"Your all wearing the same clothes and some people may recognize you as the grand duchesses. We can't take that chance. ",Dimitri said.

"So there are lots of families with multiple sisters wearing the same outfits. ",Olga said.

"I wouldn't care it I had to spent the rest of my life wearing simple maids gowns. ",Anastasia said.

"You would. ",Maria said.

They headed into the dinning car. Other passengers were eating when the group sat down at a table. They had some turkey and bread. They were eating better then in the Ipatiev house. The conductor approached them.

"I see you guys got on at Yekaterinburg. You should be lucky because the Bolsheviks have stopped all trains from leaving there. ",the conductor said.

"Well I barely got out of there with my life. Stupid Bolsheviks tried to kill me because they thought I was a Romanov. ",Dimitri said.

"So that's it. Some Romanov's must have escaped. I hope they make. I would love to see Russia great again. ",the conductor said.

The conductor left the group. They headed back to their room.

"Their looking for us and there is no telling what length the Bolsheviks will go to find us. ",Olga said.

"We are too far away from Yekaterinburg. As long as no one recognizes us in St. Petersburg we will be fine. ",Tatiana said.

"Just on thing you guys. The Bolsheviks fired a ton of bullets into you and nothing happened to you why? ",Dimitri asked.

"We will show you. ',Tatiana said as she reached under her blouse.

"That is unnecessary. ",Dimitri said.

Tatiana pulled something out from her corset. She handed Dimitri a necklace with a big blue diamond in it.

"You had this under your clothes? ",Dimitri asked.

"No it was sewn into our corsets. The jewels were meant to buy our freedom if we were imprisoned or put on trial. They saved our lives. ",Tatiana explained.

"That's what deflected the bullets. ",Dimitri said.

He handed the jewel back to Tatiana.

"we can't risk selling them or people might suspect who we are. ",Olga said.

"Good idea. ",Dimitri replied.

"Another thing. Alexei is dead and that means that Olga is next in line for the throne. ",Anastasia said.

"They will want Tatiana she's the graceful one. ",Olga said.

"I doubt it. Your the brains. ",Tatiana replied.

"Let's settle this after we get to Paris. ",Olga said.

Tatiana agreed. The next day they reached St. Petersburg. They walked towards the Catherine Palace. They could hear rumors that one of the czar's daughters Anastasia was still alive. Anastasia looked on in interest.

"Don't say anything Nastenka ",Tatiana whispered.

"I wasn't going to Tanya. ",Anastasia said.

They found the palace boarded up and had to pull down several boards to enter it. They stopped by the painting of the family in the ballroom.

"I will go find Vlad. I suggest you guys might want to find some new clothes. ",Dimitri said.

"Yes We will need to change clothes ,but we will still be wearing simple maids gowns. ",Olga said.

Dimitri left to find Vlad. No one noticed Baltok sitting above the ballroom with the green reliquary. Green demons started coming out of it.

"What's with the glowing and smoke people? There are just some girls looking around in here. ',Baltok asked.

The reliquary shot down and carried Baltok with it to Rasputin.

Rasputin was falling apart and standing on a floating piece of rock in open space.

"Baltok! What are you doing here? ",Rasputin asked.

"This thing started acting up. ",Baltok said as he pointed to the reliquary.

"My old friend. Show me what you have seen. ",Rasputin said as he picked up the reliquary.

A circle of smoke appeared and the image of the girls in their rooms searching through drawers appeared.

"So the grand duchesses have survived. I will soon put an end to them and complete the curse. ",Rasputin said.

The girls couldn't know that an old enemy was watching them and planning their demise.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri to the rescue.

part 4 nightmare

by

based on Anastasia from 20th century Fox.

Dimitri and Vlad met the girls by the painting in the palace. The girls had bags carrying the few things they had collected.

"Dimitri have you and Vlad found a way out of Russia yet?",Anastasia asked.

"The Bolsheviks have been checking everyone's papers on the trains leaving Russia. We should travel by boat. However we will still need travel papers. We have some here. ",Vlad said.

Vlad got out the travel papers. They signed their nicknames on them and left for the Tasha. The Tasha left St. Petersburg and the forged travel papers worked. A storm brewed one night. Rasputin watched the ground through green mist.

"There they are asleep in their little beds. ",Batok said.

"Time to cause a little nightmare. ",Rasputin said as he waved his hand over the reliquary..

The four grand duchesses got up in their sleep. As they did Olga knocked into Dimitri waking him up.

"Olga,Tatiana,Maria, and Anastasia! ",Dimitri yelled.

Dimitri grabbed each of the girls and woke them up execpt Anastasia who kept going towards the rail. The others raced after Anastasia and grabed her arms as she started to fall off the rail. They pulled her up and Anastasia woke up.

"What happened? Why did I walk off the deck? ",Anastasia asked.

"It must have been Rasputin. He knows we are alive. ",Olga said.

"The curse of the Romanov's. ",Anastasia said.

They went back to sleep and Dimitri slept in front of the door in case they started sleepwalking again. The next day they arrived in Paris. Vlad took them to Sophie's house.

"Vlad! ",Sophie shouted when she saw Vlad at the door. Sophie was wearing a purple dress.

"Sophie we have brought the grand duchesses with us. Where is the Empress Marie? ",Vlad asked.

"She is inside visiting me. ',Sophie answered.

The girls went pass Sophie and into the house. They saw Marie sitting at a table.

"Grandma! ",shouted four voices.

"Olga,Tatiana,Maria, and Anastasia is that you? ',Empress Marie replied as the girls ran into her arms.

"Dimitri saved us from the Bolsheviks. The rest of the family are dead. ",Olga explained.

"We must reward him for saving you and get you some new clothes those maid gowns just won't do. ",Empress Marie said.

"Grandma do you have my music box? ",Anastasia asked.

"Yes it's back at my place. ",Empress Marie answered.

They went shopping in Paris and when they returned they were wearing new clothes.

Anastasia had a light purple sleeveless dress on ,Tatiana had a dark blue dress with short sleeves and blue shoes, Olga had a had a knee length red dress ,and Maria had a short light blue dress on. They returned to Marie's apartment. Anastasia found her music box and started it up. They meet their grandma in the Louve getting ready for the ball.

"Come on you need to be fitted for your gowns. ',Empress Marie said.

"Gowns for what? ',Anastasia asked.

"For your coronation. Your going to be grand duchesses again and Olga will be made the Empress of all Russia. ",Empress Marie said.

"Do you hear that Dimitri? ",Maria asked.

"Yes I do. ",Dimitri said sadly.

"Dimitri needs to be rewarded for saving you all. ",Empress Marie said.

Dimitri left the group. The girls began getting ready for the coronation ball.

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri to the rescue.

part 5 finale

by

based on Anastasia from 20th century Fox.

**Author's note **I am sorry I have been late as I haven't been feeling well lately.

They stood outside the ballroom door. The four grand duchesses were wearing cream colored gowns with jewels down the middle and white cream colored material between them. THey wore blue orders over their left shoulders and silver tiara's on their heads. Sophie stood nearby in a red dress. Dimitri headed upstairs to see Empress Marie and Tatiana followed him. Marie opened a box on a table.

"Ten million rubles for the return of my granddaughters. "Empress Marie said as she put her hand on the box.

"I don't what your money. " Dimitri said.

Dimitri started to walk away. Marie started to smile.

"Tell her Dimitri or I will. "Tatiana said. Tatiana had her hands on her shoulders and an angry look on her face.

"Anastasia and I are in love. "Dimitri said.

"I suspected as much. "Empress Marie said. Empress Marie simled.

"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys. "Dimitri said.

"Nonsense summon Anastasia at once. 'Empress said.

Meanwhile Olga, Maria, and Anastasia were standing by the curtain looking at the ballroom. Anastasia had a worried look on her face.  
>"What is taking so long with Dimitri? "Anastasia asked.<p>

Tatiana came downstairs looking for Anastasia.

"Anastasia grandma wants to see you. "Tatiana said with a serious look.

Just then they heard a strange voice calling their names. The girls headed outside and into the hedge maze. Hedges closed behind them as they walked towards a bridge. Dimitri went downstairs after Tatiana did not return and found the room empty. Dimitri heard the girls outside and followed them. They reached a bridge where a man was waiting.

"Destroyed by your despicable family. "Rasputin said.

"Rasputin!"the girls said together. They were frightened.

Rasputin raised his hand above his reliquary and green demons appeared. The girls scattered. Olga charged at Rasputin and knocked him down. Rasputin pushed Olga away. He caused the river to freeze over. Rasputin sent Olga and Tatiana towards the opposite side of the bridge and Maria towards the garden.

"No one can save you. Grand Duchesses. "Rasputin shouted. Rasputin Smiled in triumph.

"Wanna bet. "Dimitri shouted as he ran towards Rasputin.

Rasputin created a flying horse which carried Dimitri away. The girls stood in a group near the edge of the bridge. Rasputin made the bridge deck crack open. The deck with the gils fell away.

"Long live the Romanov's "Rasputin shouted.

"We couldn't have said it better ourselves. 'the girls said standing behind Rasputin. They had the look of determination on them.

Tatiana charged Rasputin and knocked the reliquary away from him. Anastasia caught it under her foot.

Anastasia stepped on it once. The Reliquary cracked.

"This is for my family. "Anastasia shouted in anger. She stepped on the reliquary again.

"Give that back! "Shouted Rasputin in anger.

Anastasia stepped on it again causing the cracks to get worse.

"This is for Dimitri. "Anastasia said.

"And this is for me. "Anastasia said stepping on the reliquary for the last time.

Rasputin turned into dust. Dimitri feel to the ground and passed out. The girls surrounded Dimitri.

"Dimitri. " Anastasia said sadly.

Dimitri woke up.

"Dimitri! " Anastasia said gladly. She had a happy look on her face. She wrapped her arms around him. The other girls looked on in relief.

"We need to get back. " Olga said.

They headed back inside. The group met Empress Marie in the ballroom.

"We defeated Rasputin. " Olga said. The girls smiled.

"On the bridge outside. " Tatiana continued.

"Great news. " Empress Marie said.

"Dimitri and I are in love. We wish to get married. ' Anastasia asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes you may. " Empress Marie answered smiled.

"We are ready for the ceremony. " Empress Marie said.

They were made grand duchesses again and Olga was made the Empress of All Russia. Later on Anastasia and Dimitri were married. They left for their honeymoon on a riverboat. They had happy expressions on their faces. Dimitri was wearing his normal clothes and Anastasia was wearing her yellow dream waltz dress and matching Kokoshnik as the danced around.

The end.


End file.
